Oops My Bad!
by ForNowUnamed
Summary: All Carlos wanted to do, was catch James and Kendall having sex like everyone else! It wasn't fair he was the only one who hadn't caught them! It just wasn't fair! Kames/ hints of Cargan. Just made for laughs!


**A/N Hey, So I know I haent been updating Footloose. And I feel kinda bad about that. I have part of it written, but not a lot. And I promise Ill get on that eventually. But this one has been bothering the crap out of me. I got the idea from watching That 70's Show. And yes, this is my first Rated M fic. So there are some things that are over rated. But hey, get off my back xD Total Crack-fic**

**Disclaimer- I dont own BTR. Wis I did, but i dont very very sorry xD**

* * *

_"Fuck,fuck fuck,_ James yes." Kendall moaned loudly. His back was pressed against the wall of the kitchen in their apartment. He felt the sweat forming on his shoulders and running down his arms. His boyfriends jacket hanging low on his arms, coming all the way down to his elbows. Kendall hid his face in his boyfriends neck. His face was beat red and he was panting hard.

James smiled as he pounded into his boyfriend. He pulled Kendall's legs higher over his waist and pushed in deeper. He looked down to watch himself go in and out of his boyfriend. It had to be the hottest sight he had ever seen . He tightened his grip on his boyfriends side and pulled him closer.

"God baby, your so tight" James said, licking at his boyfriends neck before taking a sharp bite.

Kendall's head shot back with pleasure. He clawed at James' exposed back leaving red scrap marks . Kendall didn't want this moment to end. The pleasure coursing through him, the pain, the ecstasy, and the feeling of being filled. He could feel James inside him all day if he wanted. Kendalls hands shot to the back of James' neck and pulled the pretty boy in for a rough kiss. They both moaned as their lips opened and tongues collided.

"OH MY GOD!" A Voice screamed.

James broke away from the kiss and turned his head to see their 16-year old friend Logan . James' mind was still clouded with pleasure as he continued to position his hips in different directions, trying to find his boyfriends soft spot. He knew he had found it when he heard Kendall cry out. James turned his head to look at Logan again, surprised he was still there. He blinked rapidly before he stopped his movements, making Kendall whine deep in the back of his throat.

"Babyyyy, why'd you stop" Kendall whined, a cute pout being placed on his lips. He opened his scrunched eyes to look at James, and then found Logan staring at them wide shock.

" Guys, not in the kitchen! We eat in here!" Logan shouted as he walked out the room.

Kendall looked at James with a pout as he moved his hands to James, broad shoulders and smiled a little.

"Guess it was a bad idea to fuck in the kitchen, huh?" He questioned, as he laughed quietly. James nodded and pulled slowly out of his blonde boyfriend.

Kendall hissed at the feeling of emptiness inside of him all of a sudden. He placed his legs on the ground, a little wobbly,and gripped onto James.

"Help me get dressed?" Kendall asked, as he smiled up at his boyfriend.

James nodded and bent down to help Kendall get his legs into his pants.

* * *

"That memory will never leave my mind." Logan stated as he walked into his shared room with Carlos and plopped down onto his bed. He looked over at Carlos and sighed.

"What happened?" Carlos asked, sitting up on his bed and smiling at the boy.

" I just caught Kendall and James going at it in the kitchen." Logan said groaning as he threw his head into his pillows.

"Really?"

"Yeah...it actually looked kind of..i dont know." Logan said as he sat up a little. His face went from disgust, to interest.

"What do you mean?" Carlos said looking back down at his laptop.

" I mean..it looked well, like a really good porn movie." Logan whispered quietly.

"Oooo. I want to see!" Carlos said as he popped up with energy and ran towards the kitchen.

He stopped at the door and took a quiet breath and pushed open the door.

"Oops sorry!" He shouted, but his smile fell when he saw his two best friends fully clothed and eating casually.

Kendall was seated on the counter with his arms around James neck. James was busy feeding Kendall some grapes, that just made the blonde boy laugh. They both turned their heads to look at the smaller Latino boy confused.

"Sorry for what, it's the kitchen." James replied, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Oh...nothing my bad." Carlos said disappointed as he watched the two shrug and continue to playfully feed eachother. He left the kitchen and crossed his arms. He was totally going to catch them having sex. He just felt that he had to.

**A/N Im sorry xD This is like the most retarded thing Ive ever written. Tell me if you want me to continue this at all xD Sorry this chapter was short too, I'm not sure anyones gonna like it xD ANYWAYS, reviews maybe? **

**-_ForNowUnamed._**


End file.
